


A Stranger's Attraction

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Jean, 21, a college student, suddenly finds out that he has a half-brother, and realises that he doesn’t want one.Eren, 17, highschool graduation student, suddenly finds out that he has a half-brother, and realises that he wantshim.





	A Stranger's Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic has incest.
> 
> Written for Erejean Week 2019 - Day 1: Forbidden

Jean had always been a grateful son, cherishing his mother ever since he was a child. But he also hated her for one thing.

He couldn’t embrace it with elation when his mother revealed to him – at the age of 21! – that he actually had a half-brother.

Jean knew that his mother got pregnant with him after a love affair with a doctor who put career above family back then. Jean’s mom wanted to keep the child and his father would keep pursuing his career, but supported her financially. That was how Jean could be raised under decent conditions; there had even been room for spoiling.

His mother and his father – who Jean never got to see – met again last week, and they both had the ridiculous audacity to decide that now was a good time to let the two boys meet—because Jean’s father had married years later and got a second son.

And now here he was. Eren Jaeger. His  _half-brother._  Appeared out of nowhere, knocked on Jean’s two-room apartment, and entered without waiting for permission.

Jean was baffled, as though struck by lightning—the situation tearing on his nerves and patience. His life had been splendid until Eren came into his life. Raving in the perks of being an only child had always made Jean content. And now he was supposed to get to know some total stranger who he had blood relations with? How absurd.

Not only did he have lots of college studies to do, he also had no interest in destroying his perfectly established life by a boy he would never form a brotherly bond with anyway.

Too bad that the intruder in Jean’s life wasn’t thinking the same. He seemed to have anticipated meeting his older brother and the attitude he settled on Jean’s couch with told everyone that he was very well prepared to ask Jean lots of things and get closer to him as a half-sibling.

Jean resorted to sending wrathful glares after 10 minutes passing since Eren had introduced himself and come inside. Jean had got the call from his mother only yesterday, where she explained to him that 1) he had a fucking half-brother, and 2) he would visit him very soon,  _“so please be nice and bearable in front of him”._  Ridiculous. Outrageous. Jean didn’t have a mother anymore. This was bullshit.

“May I?” Eren asked in a dulcet voice, and didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed the bag of chips with two thin fingers that Jean had opened to eat while binging several Netflix movies. As though his own home, Eren got a hold of the remote and pressed ‘play’ to continue whatever Jean had been watching before he got interrupted.

Jean supressed a sour growl as he clenched his hands to fists hard. How could Eren dare spreading his ass here on  _Jean’s_  couch as though it was his own home?! A simple  _“Hi, Jean. I’m your half-brother Eren. Your mother told you I would visit you, right? Let’s get to know each other, ‘kay?”_  wasn’t enough of a damn excuse.

However, he had the odd feeling that he wouldn’t be able to get his half-brother’s ass out of his apartment anytime soon (Eren looked chill, but an obstinate attitude surfaced on his body language in a clandestine way), so Jean partly resigned and made the compromise with himself that he would let Eren stay here for one day—so that the other could ask him whatever his curiosity longed for.

Jean started though—to indicate for Eren that he would play along for the time-being. “So,” He sighed, “you and I have the same father, huh?”

“Yep.” Eren smiled broadly, revealing crumbles of chips that got caught between his teeth. “His name is Grisha.”

“Ah.”  _Oh, great. Jean finally had a name for his biological father._  “And you don’t hate your father for not having told you that you actually have a brother?”

The other shrugged his shoulder. “I’ve always wanted a sibling.” Eren stuffed his mouth with another handful of chips. “How old are you?” He asked casually as crunching sounds emerged.

“21. You?”

“17.”

Jean nodded slowly. “So you’re still going to school.”

“Am graduating next year.” He winked and his fingers curled to a peace sign, grinning wickedly, as if highschool graduation was the highest and most important achievement for a human to make in this world.

“Great for you.” Jean snatched the unopened bag of chips from the coffee table before his half-brother could even  _consider_  opening that one too. “You can stay here for the night, but tomorrow you’ll leave. One day is enough of a meeting for the first.”

“'Kaaaay.” Eren didn’t seem like he processed the aforementioned saying greatly. His eyes had gone back to sticking on the TV screen like glistening, observant cat eyes.

When Jean gave Eren blankets to sleep on the couch with, his phone rang provokingly, which was set on the coffee table. Eren peeked at the display first. An amused smile was ghosting over his lips. “You call your mom 'Mommy’?” He stunned for a second, the smile faltering. Then it played around his lips sadistically. “Or do you have a, y'know, a  _Mommy_?”

“Fuck off.” The phone was transferred to Jean’s palm in a matter of seconds and then wandered down to the depths of his back pocket.

“Not gonna answer her?”

“No.” Jean growled coarsely. His mother hadn’t exactly done him a favour and that she let him know about his half-brother  _this late_  convinced him that all she deserved at the moment was to be patient and passively receive some of Jean’s anger.

“It’s okay. You can talk with her. I won’t judge you for anything you would like to tell or call her.”

Jean snapped awfully. “She is  _not_  my Sugar Mommy.”

Eren retorted with a deep cackle. Jean would have loved to punch him in the face, but social etiquettes said that it wasn’t nice to punch your half-brother when meeting him for the first time.

He would save that for later.

“One night. So you better use that time wisely. Ask away as long as you can.”

Eren scratched his cheek. “Hmm.”

In the end Eren didn’t ask much or anything interesting. Just the usual questions you would also give when befriending with someone.

At least Jean had been able to sleep through the night, totally unbothered by the unexpected circumstances in the evening. So when he came to the kitchen the next morning – Eren sitting at the table already, with a tank-top and sweatpants that Jean had lent him –, it was with a firm and resolute tone that he said, “Get out.”

Eren’s shoulder’s sagged, brows curling slightly upwards, bottom lip jutted out. “At least lemme finish eating.” A hand of his pointed at his bowl of cereal.

Jean huffed. “After that you’re gone, ‘kay? I have to go to my lessons now. Close the door when you’re leaving.” Eren’s answer was cut to silence by the closing of the front door.

That Eren was lazying around on Jean’s couch in the late afternoon, eating  _the rest of Jean’s chips_ , caused Jean to fume internally.

“What are you doing here?! Why aren’t you gone??!” he burst out. The next second he rid Eren of his snacks with an iron grip.

Eren spoke with an angelic and apologetic voice. What a fucking devil in disguise, Jean thought. “I wanted to stay a bit longer. Can I?”

“No. You’ve already stayed here far longer than I allowed you to. Change into your clothes and go.”

Eren took his time standing up, every now and then throwing pouting glances at Jean. When he walked past him, his shoulder brushing Jean’s, Jean turning around to make sure Eren would go and get his stuff, Eren ceased in his tracks. He whirled around airily and his arms draped over Jean’s neck, too fast for Jean to register it before it happened.

Eren’s eyes roved over his face lusciously. It was as though Jean’s eyes got detention—being forced to look into the magnificent emerald hue of the other’s eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing there?” Jean’s jaw tightened and he swallowed hard.

“You know,” Eren began casually, “You aren’t like a brother to me, not even a half-brother. At least not after one day of meeting each other. You are – still – no more than a stranger to me.”

“Don’t try any shady stuff on me, boy.” Jean warned emphatically, but his voice faltered. Eren’s vicinity aroused him.

“And since I don’t think of you as a brother,” Eren continued, “we can do stuff that brothers wouldn’t do, right?” One of Eren’s hands unlatched from behind Jean’s neck and caressed his chest. “I want to know parts of you better. Your body, for instance.”

“Eren.” Jean had already forgotten why he said this. What did he want to prevent? What was he secretely fine with?“

Eren’s teeth grazed over his bottom lip—such plump and supple lips. He rubbed his juvenile body against Jean’s muscular one. “Why don’t you fuck me? For fun, eh?”

Jean lost his mind at that very moment.

~~~

Jean hadn’t had time to come up with scenarios that he expected, but he definitely didn’t see such vigour coming.

Eren either must have practiced a lot with the aid of wet daydreams or he had already done it with quite some boys, because his riding technique rammed Jean into the mattress.

Jean was clawing at his bed’s headboard while Eren was balls-deep situated on his voluptuous cock, doing all the work himself—bouncing up and down eagerly and skilfully. He smirked down at Jean, enjoying every second of Jean being reduced to sexual instincts and taken by surprise with how Eren was riding him into oblivion.

Jean had complied because he was thinking the same as Eren. He didn’t believe in creating some sort of brotherly bond with Eren—and if Eren offered something that didn’t include him talking too much or eating his stuff, Jean didn’t mind.

Eren seemed like a fuckable person and Jean hadn’t had sex for a while now. It almost couldn’t have been any better.

“Fuck, Eren. You damn bitch.” Jean moaned, now raising his hips to fuck into Eren’s ass. He let go of the headboard and grabbed Eren’s lithe thighs. Jean smirked. “Wanna get fucked so hard you can’t walk anymore?”

Eren returned the grin, panting in hot breaths. “You are not my first one. You have to try your best if you want to make me unable to walk.”

Jean’s amber eyes glinted for a millisecond, an uproar waking in his chest. “Challenge accepted.” And with that he switched positions, pulling out so that he could thrust in with his desired relentlessness. Eren cried out a long groan, his circular lips forming lustful satisfaction.

Holding onto the bed again, Jean pounded into Eren, vigorously, while Eren had his legs crossed behind Jean’s back, taking every thrust with enthusiasm and loud gruntings.

“Yes. Oh, fuck. You’re so good. Fuck me more.” Eren bit into Jean’s shoulder that was layered with a thin sheen of sweat.

The itching sensation that Eren had planted onto his shoulder drove Jean to less control. Both of them wanted more; they wanted to lose themselves in the moment of senseless sex. Their actual relation and efforts to be more brotherly were put behind even more.

Jean’s body was throbbing, his knees weak, his dick thick and oozing, his arms strained to the maximum and his mouth thirsty for skin. He kissed Eren’s mouth messily as he put his fingers under Eren’s knees and pulled them up, Eren’s body bending artfully as Jean fucked deeper into him. He was surprisingly pliant, Jean noticed.

Eren grabbed Jean’s hair and guided his face downwards. Jean’s lips captured Eren’s jawline now. His soft throat, his collarbone, his chest. He caught Eren’s nipple between his teeth, bit on it lightly, momentarily drowning in Eren’s unadulterated moans, sucking on it then.

“You are a naughty half-brother.” Eren breathed hard, a sneaky smirk evident in his voice.

“You seduced me first.” Jean counterattacked.

Eren giggled and Jean ripped that giggle out of him by producing a long and hard thrust. Eren arched his back, howled, and a few minutes later he came, Jean following after his body buzzed from the view of come besmirching his and Eren’s lower areas.

Jean pulled out of Eren slowly, drinking in the sight of his sticky length retreating with a lewd sound. Eren’s hole was wasted for sure. Jean gave one of his ass cheeks a slap. “Good boy.”

Eren snorted. “You didn’t hold back at all.  _You_  are the good boy.” Feeling like teasing, Jean squeezed Eren’s flaccid cock. Eren yelped and curled onto one side of the bed. Jean took that opportunity to lie down on the other side before Eren could claim all of his bed again.

“How many people did you have had sex with before me?” Jean shamelessly questioned. Eren’s behaviour in bed just now couldn’t be a result from watching porn only.

Face turned to the other side, Jean was just able to spot Eren’s shoulders quivering from a low snicker. “It’s better if I don’t tell you. Being a horny teenager, an only child on top, with busy parents, gives you a lot of time and opportunities to try out stuff.”

“Big asshole.” Jean snorted.

“Yeah. That’s basically what my ass feels like right now.”

Jean had to snort again. However, his light mood evaporated when he received a message on his phone. Without leaving his bed, he twisted his body as he picked up his pants from the floor, taking out his phone. A message from his mother:

_'How did the first meeting with Eren go? Do you two get along?’_

One night has passed since she last tried to make contact with his son. Thinking that Jean had calmed down a bit after the big revelation from yesterday, she sent him an innocent message for the first.

But what it did to Jean was not according to her mother’s plan. How should she know, though?  _How was she supposed to guess that Jean had just fucked his own half-brother?_

Jean knew that things got more complicated because of their sex. And it was his fault. He couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. Irritated, he tossed his phone to the other side of the room, grabbed a pillow and yelled into it.

Eren turned around questioningly. “What’s up?”

“Nuffing.” Jean’s muffled voice uttered.

Jean was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to how I usually write, this one-shot was a bit rushed I guess...
> 
> But I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading ^^;
> 
> I don't really expect any, but comments or any kind of feedback are welcomed!!
> 
> My tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
